


I Don't Wanna Go

by ghoststations (so_long_and_goodnight)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/ghoststations
Summary: Something doesn't feel right.orPeter's thoughts during That Scene





	I Don't Wanna Go

This isn't right  
No  
This isn't right  
Wait, no why is -  
Oh no  
Something doesn't feel right.  
"Mr Stark?"  
This isn't happening. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
"I don't feel so good."  
He didn't even mean to end up in space, he wasn't even thinking. He needs to get home, Aunt May will be -  
Oh no, something _really_ doesn't feel right.  
"Mr Stark, I don't wanna go."  
He can't go. He can't leave Aunt May and Ned and MJ and -  
"Please, Mr Stark, I don't wanna go."  
He _can't_ go.  
Where is he going? What is happening? Where is he -  
His eyes sting. He can't breathe. He can't see through the tears.  
"I don't wanna go."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this as the credits rolled, I can't
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
